Доверие
by Alice Solodukhina
Summary: Возможно, всё, что нужно сделать Шото — начать больше доверять Изуку. Перевод с английского Оригинал: /s/13306018/1/Trust


p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Быть способным доверятьspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- это дар./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14pt; text-align: justify;"Я не говорю о слепом доверии, а о доверии кому-либо в целом: быть способным повернуться к ним спиной и не бояться, что в неё вонзится нож, быть способным доверять их решениям, несмотря на то, что ты не уверен в том, что это хорошая идея, слушая, пока они говорят о том, что от края крыши всего пара шагов и они готовы прыгнуть; быть способным взять протянутую руку и держаться за человека, которому, ты уверен, можешь доверять./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Это нелегко… господи, это самое трудное, с чем мне приходилось сталкиваться./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Я стараюсь, правда стараюсь, но не важно, что я делаю./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Я не могу найти такого человека, которому бы смог заявить, что доверяю ему./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"— Тодороки!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14pt; text-indent: 35.4pt;"Иногда не нужно быть злодеем, чтобы творить зло./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Иногда всё это идёт немного не тем путём: случайным, опрометчивым приступом ругательств… и ты находишь себя держащим что-то, что тебе и вовсе не по силам, как, например, ветка, которая кажется готовой сломаться, ветка, которая по некоторым причинам выглядит более чем просто готовой спуститься в этот бездну с тобой./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Просто иногда вещи не идут согласно плану./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"—Тодороки! — его веки распахнулись, как только голос произнёс его имя снова. В первый раз думал, что это его воображение зовёт его./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"— З-здесь! — ругнулся себе под нос./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"— Дело дрянь. Я позову учителя Аязаву. Ты сможешь продержаться ещё немного? — как только зелёноволосый договорил, мизинец Шото соскользнул, и он едва не упал./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Не думаю. — прорычал он в ответ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Дай руку! — Изуку встретился с широко раскрытыми глазами и мотающей в стороны головой. — Тодороки, времени нет, просто возьми мою руку! — продолжал он, но Шото не реагировал, — Пожалуйста, Тодороки, доверься мне хоть раз!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Это слишком рискованно!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Я знаю, но разве у нас есть другой выбор!?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Не уверен… — Шото закрыл глаза, когда его рука дрогнула./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Слёзы навернулись на его глазах, однако он не думал, что это слёзы сожаления за то, что он оказался настолько туп, чтобы прийти сюда в одиночку; это были слёзы грусти, потому что он действительно может умереть здесь и никогда не стать кем-то лучше жалкой версии настоящего себя; или это было потому, что он был слишком зол на самого себя за то, что ему потребовалась помощь, чтобы выбраться из этого дерьма. Дерьма, которое он сам натворил./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Тодороки, пожалуйста, это не смешно! Просто возьми мою руку! Просто доверься мне, и мы вернёмся назад и притворимся, будто этого никогда не было, я обещаю! Всё, о чём я тебя прошу, просто довериться мне и дать свою руку! — лицо Изуку было красным, из-за чего его веснушки не были видны. Слёзы уже давно катились по его щекам, и если бы это произошло в другой ситуации, Шото бы откровенно рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, но сейчас…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Кто из них был близок к ещё одному падению с утёса?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Беспокойство Изуку, когда дело касалось почти каждого — даже его, такого глупого, одинокого — никогда не переставало удивлять./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Наверное, он может…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Я не могу, я…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Боишься? Я знаю, знаю, я понимаю. Но ты должен мне довериться и просто да… —крики Шото был настолько громким, что Изуку затаил дыхание. Зелёноволосый инстинктивно закрыл рот, не в состоянии закончить свои слова. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;" — Прекрати повторять это слово!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Оно пугает?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Нет, идиот, это… Аа!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Тодороки!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Стой, где стоишь! Не смей!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Но ты…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;" — Замолчи! Ты можешь просто замолчать!?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Изуку вздрогнул. Шото вдохнул, стараясь удержать свою хватку. Изуку молчал, и Шото не мог помочь, но чувствовал вину за то, как грубо звучали его слова. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Молодец, ты только что оттолкнул единственного человека, который до сих пор не ушёл, потому что боится тебя оставить. Реально, молодец. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;" — Прости. — сказал Шото. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Всё нормально. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Когда тишина стала невыносимой, Изуку прочистил горло. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Ты до сих пор не мог использовать причуду… сейчас можешь?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;" — Уже пытался. Это не работает. — сейчас он подумал, что его причуда ещё никогда не была бы так полезна, как сейчас, когда не мог ей пользоваться./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Ты действительно пришёл с нами, не так ли?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Да. — это заняло у него немного времени, но Шото ответил на вопрос Изуку, несмотря на то, что прекрасно знает, что зелёноволосый его и не ждал. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Это было всего пару дней назад, когда его причуда была стёрта. Это было ненадолго — если то, что сказала та девчонка, было правдой, по крайней мере — действие её причуды предположительно должно было исчезнуть через пару дней. Отец был взбешён, а сестра беспокоилась; как бы то ни было, Шото всё же настаивал, чтобы они взяли его с собой в поездку по лесам. Конечно, пока его одноклассники будут тренироваться, используя свои причуды настолько, насколько только могут, Шото может тренировать только тело и разум. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;" И всё было нормально… ну, пока он случайно не упал с края обрыва, было. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Мидория, если я этого не сделаю…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Ты серьёзно?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Сейчас была очередь Шото вздрагивать. Губы разомкнулись, и лёгкие наполнились кислородом, но ещё до того, как он смог произнести хоть слово, ветка надломилась./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Она треснула и без предупреждений сломалась, как будто кто-то невидимый перерезал её пополам. Шото больше не за что было держаться, и он крикнул – однако он бы никогда этого не признал – когда упал вниз. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Он зажмурился, мысленно готовясь к удару о холодную, твёрдую землю… но этого не произошло. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Руки обхватили его за пояс, и в следующий миг он был прижат к тёплому телу. Он обернулся, и его взгляд устремился не в небо, а в землю. Он был слишком шокирован, чтобы говорить, но если бы он был трезв, он бы выкрикнул имя зелёноволосого парня и потребовал объяснений того, что только что произошло. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Но сейчас он был опьянён адреналином, пьян до испарины на лбу, пьян от страха падения, от страха смерти. Он был пьян из-за чувства, что совсем скоро он мог сокрушиться в грязь, а сейчас он оказался спасён, голова кружилась из-за того, что всё, что пьянило его, затормаживало его осознание того, что произошло. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Всё нормально?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"В конце концов, ноги Изуку опустились на землю. Очевидно, он использовал свою причуду, и Шото отметил для себя спросить его, как ему, чёрт возьми, удалось не сломать их. Изуку отодвинулся от него, и Шото – крайне смущённый – сгрёб зелёноволосого парня своими руками, боясь, что его колени могут подвести его прямо здесь и сейчас. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Просто отлично. — ответил он сквозь сомкнутые зубы, его брови и губы вытянулись в неловкие, тонкие линии, когда он отпустил Мидорию и попытался устоять без опоры на него./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты сообщил хотя бы одному человеку, что я был здесь. — сказал Шото и выдохнул, ожидая, что ответит Изуку. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Я… ну… нет. — коротко попытался он объяснить. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Ты, должно быть, шутишь надо мной. — Шото зажал нос, выдыхая. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Ну, мы бы не упали в первый раз, если бы ты просто взял мою руку! Я бы тебя просто вытащил! — защищал себя Изуку, бросая в него молниями. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Мы были слишком далеко. Я не был уверен, что это получится. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— И ты действительно думаешь, что это лучше, чем просто раз довериться мне?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Это не о доверии к тебе, это… — начал Шото, но Изуку прервал его./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Это о доверии, Тодороки. Ветка не была так уж далеко от меня, ты мог просто подпрыгнуть и я бы тебя поймал. Но нет! Ты всегда думаешь, что знаешь лучше, и это именно то, почему мы оказались в этом дерьме!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Ты серьёзно взваливаешь всю вину на меня? Я не просил тебя спасать меня, знаешь ли, ты должен был просто позволить мне упасть! Если бы сделал это, мне бы по крайней мере не пришлось мириться с твоими детскими нытьём!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Ты знаешь, что я бы никогда тебя не бросил в такой ситуации! И ты заберёшь эти слова назад прямо сейчас! — Изуку двинулся на него, и, пока они кричали, он смотрел вверх на Шото, а Шото смотрел вниз на него. Зеленоволосый не позволял тому факту, что парень был выше его, запугать себя; он продолжал кричать на него в ответ, удерживая свою позицию. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Кем он себя, чёрт возьми, возомнил?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Что, если бы не я? Действительно! — сказал Шото, и Изуку не имел возможности ответить, потому что его раскрытый рот никак не закрывался, — Ты всегда встаёшь на моём пути, и это меня просто вымораживает!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Хватит пытаться убежать от этого и просто признай: ты боишься! Ты боишься признать свою причуду, боишься своего собственного отца, боишься говорить с людьми, ты слишком боишься позволить мне быть твоим другом. Просто признай! Это не потому, что ты не можешь мне доверять; ты и попробовать никогда не хотел!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Это неправда! /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— их грудные клетки соприкасались, и потребовалось всё, чтобы Шото не вмазал по лицу Изуку. Он был таким идиотом, — Я хочу попробовать и быть с тобой друзьями, но у тебя, кажется, никогда не было для этого времени! Рядом с тобой всегда были Иида, или Урарака, или твой «Каччан», да кто угодно, но не я! И я постоянно убегал от тебя, когда ты явно не хотел, чтобы я вообще находился рядом с тобой!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;" — Так вот почему? Это и есть причина, по которой ты так отдалился? Это и есть причина, по которой ты не хочешь мне доверять, причина, по которой ты не взял мою руку раньше? — зелёные орбиты сияли в свете солнца. Шото было не сложно отметить, что слёзы застлали глаза Изуку./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Это не совсем так, постой… ты всегда так быстро делаешь выводы, и это так… так, — пальцы Шото нежно смахнули слёзы, выступившие из глаз Изуку, — печально./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Это твоя вина. — пробормотал Изуку; голос охрип после всех тех криков, которыми они обменялись./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Как это – моя вина? — спросил Шото, и Изуку хихикнул, поддаваясь касаниям высокого парня. Его пальцы ласкали лицо Изуку, зависая на его веснушках и медленно спускаясь ниже к его челюсти. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Даже если тебя легко читать как открытую книгу, я никогда не могу сказать, каким будет твой следующий шаг./span span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanпризнал он, и рука Шото охладила воздух. Он тоже хихикнул. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Это действительно так? — сейчас его пальцы обхватили шею Изуку. Их губы разделяли всего пара сантиметров. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Ммм… — промурлыкал Изуку, преодолевая расстояние. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Как только поцелуй был прерван, Изуку поднял взгляд, и его глаза сияли чем-то, что Шото совершенно не мог понять. Была ли это гордость, сомнение, сожаление? Он не знал. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Что теперь? — спросил Изуку, и губы Шото расплылись в небольшой ухмылке./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Думаю, мы будем ждать, когда нас кто-нибудь отыщет./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"Изуку наклонил голову./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"— Не должны ли мы сделать что-то, чтобы самим выбраться отсюда?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; text-align: justify; line-height: 200%;"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 200%;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p 


End file.
